Menace
by SireyuSpiegel
Summary: Kirsten makes a kill... Not for people with weak stomachs.


Kirsten stared at her arms. In one there was a kunai, clutched by her opponent's hand. But her poor opponent had become frozen upon contact with her because her hair wrapped around him like smoke or mist. But the man wasn't dead yet; he was so, so far from it. She would toy with her prey. Kirsten turned him around and twisted his arms to an unnatural angle and pulled until 'Crrrak!' rang in the mostly silent room. The man screamed and struggled (if it could be called that since he was mostly frozen), before falling silent save for his whimpers. She kneed the man in the back with spine-shattering force, and the man screamed. "_Shut up. You scream like a __**little girl**___ _**Take it like a man!**_" Said Kirsten in her light German accent, her voice calm and commanding all at the same time even though she couldn't speak above the level of a loud whisper; she didn't complain about it. The man fell backwards limply, mouth gaping and eyes glazed. She lowered her mouth to his neck and bit, drawing blood; she was no vampire, and lived off of sun, water, and good soil. She spat the blood she drew from him in a clear crystal vial she hung around her neck. Her victim's breathing was shallow, and it was amazing he was still alive "_You are __**lucky**___" she began "_Most do not get such a quick, easy punishment from me. Don't worry, yours is almost over." _She placed her hands around his neck and twisted harshly, there was a 'crack!', and he stopped moving, a second later, he soiled himself. After that was over, she pulled his abandoned Kunai out of her shoulder.

She was far from done.

_**Very, very far from it.**_

She found herself in a village, walking, walking. People were staring at her, staring because she drug a soiled, frozen corpse. He couldn't even bleed because the blood was frozen in his veins. Even so, he still resembled what he was when he was alive –except for the way his arms and neck hung at unnatural angles. And if he was only pale before, he was now translucent, arteries and veins showing through the skin.

Everyone could tell he was dead.

_Dead girl carrying a dead boy_

She exited the village and drug his body to a stream, and out of kindness (Or maybe it was the fact that she couldn't stand the smell) stripped and cleaned him, leaving his clothes. That also left her with a naked dead body. The trip into the heart of the forest was long. She passed the Shack of Yurohime, dead a year, and kept going.

This was going to take a while.

_**It sounds **__**so**__** fun.**_

The useless, swollen black heart in her chest throbbed dully with nascent 'life' as it always did when ever she heard the water cascading from the waterfall. The vegetation was so thick it was nearly impossible to walk on the elevated forest floor, but she didn't walk.

She _floated._

_Like a legless Angel._

At last, she came upon the waterfall. Here, the sun was blocked out by the trees and vegetation, mostly due to her influence. The water appeared black in the dim light. This place was only bright when Kanna came here in the morning to bathe.

Because no sunlight…

_**Would make Kanna-hime **__**sick**___

Mist snaked around her limbs as she drew herself and her deceased charge into the water. She was drawn in, and swam to the waterfall. She passed under the waterfall, impassive to the crushing water. Behind it, the most putrid scent imaginable met her nose.

Bodies, Bodies everywhere…

**The more you look, the more you scare**

"I'm home my children!" Called Kirsten into the darkness; She lit a torch with a jutsu; it was called 'Fire-snap', or whatever Kirsty called it.

It was god-horrible!

_It was __**sick**__ and __**twisted**_

There was a cave behind the waterfall of black water, which people wouldn't enter if they found. The stench was horrible enough to keep many away, but what was inside drove them away. The walls were splattered with blood – and sometimes brown splotches - , words written in the crimson taint. And the bodies: Tens of corpses, rotting, decaying. Some of them looked to be scavenged, some not whole, and others bloated and bug-covered. Some were mangled to the point where they seemed to be animals, or something non human. Some of them actually were animals.

They lied sprawled in order not, blank (Or missing) eyes deadening horrifying expressions of terror, pain, or simple deadpan rot. Some had no faces; they seemed to be chewed off, or decapitated. Kirsten maneuvered around her 'children', the corpses, with ease.

"My little Necropolis," Began Kirsten, leaning the corpse against the wall "Welcome to the Necropolis my little Necropolitan!" Her voice boomed in the cage; it was friendly now. Kirsten almost sounded like Kanna-Chan. She hugged the cleaned body.

Kirsten leaned against the wall beside him "So, I heard you like…" she kept a very one-sided conversation going with the corpse. It carried on until morning.

Then she turned **violent.**

_**That **__**ravenously**__** mad violent that no one had seen and **__**lived**__** to tell about.**_

She choked the corpse, angering herself further. Of course, the corpse didn't care. So she pulled a kunai from the shadows. She sliced off bits of skin, peeling the man like a potato, hacking through meat with wet squishes and sick sounds. She cut off limbs, completely dismembering the corpse until it was a pile of – meat- with thawing blood and organs scattered.

Kirsten turned her face toward the ceiling of the cave, and laughed "What a funny joke, my friend!" she called to the dismantled corpse.

_**Surprisingly**__**, there was no answer.**_


End file.
